For the purpose of downsizing, there is a light emitting device including a chip-like semiconductor light emitting element (hereinafter simply referred to as light emitting element).
In such a light emitting device, light emitted from the light emitting element is emitted toward a wide range on the front side of the light emitting device. Thus, the emission intensity of the light emitting device has a wide light distribution characteristic. On the other hand, such a light emitting device has been used in various applications such as the light source of an illumination device, the backlight source of an image display device, and the light source of a display device.
In this case, the light emitting device having a wide light distribution characteristic may emit wasted light in some applications.
Thus, in addition to downsizing, there is demand for the development of a light emitting device capable of changing the light distribution characteristic.